One night stand
by Xxyoai-guruxX3.0
Summary: This is Roy's only chance to show his feelings for Ed, lets see if he takes advantage of the oppertunity


One night stand

Chapter 1

Dreading coming, Ed walks into headquarters latest Halloween party. From the disco ball to the spiked punch, every one was having a good time, all but Ed. Sitting

against a near by wall was the little party pooper himself, "4" 11,fit and the most stubborn person on the planet . Finally to get he out of the "Why the hell am I here"

trance his soul bound brother Alphonse suggests that he should go into the haunted house. "I don't understand how you convinced me to go to this stupid party Al."

mumbles Ed." Because big brother, you need to have some fun every once in a while." says Al with his innocent face. "What ever" mutters Ed. As they wall into the

poorly decorated, low budget room that doesn't deserve to be called a haunted house, Roy mustang, the Eric brothers boss, walked up behind Ed and said, "Do you

have a problem with the haunted house Fullmetal?"

"Leave me alone mustang" growled Ed. "I just wanted to see if u two were having a good time" Mustang said coyly. "Al and I don't need your kindness" Ed said

through clenched teeth. "Ill take Mr. Grumpy off your hands young Elric." Says Mustang coyly. "Good luck with him," says Al, "he's stubborn." Al leaves the corny haunted

mansion leaving Edward alone with his commanding officer, Roy Mustang. Edward looks up at his superior only to turn the other direction with heat crawling up his

cheeks when Mustang flashes a sensual smile. "Let's take a walk full metal." Ed begins to protest but when he sees Roy walk away he runs quickly tripping a little to

catch up with him. They walk deeper into the tacky Haunted house when Roy stops suddenly as Ed bumps into him. Roy turns around looking deep into his golden

yellow eyes. Ed blushes but can't gather the strength to turn away. He leans down and kisses full metal on the lips softly and slowly releases with a hint of lust in his

eyes. Ed's cheeks grow warm. "I apologize FullMetal," Roy says "I didn't mean to startle you." Ed thinks for a moment biting his lip then he stands onto the tips of his

toes pulling his superior down and kisses him back with his cheeks flushed. "I-I forgive you." says Ed smiling.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Mustang was surprised Full metal reacted so quickly, maybe it might be the day they will seal their love/hate relationship. Roy smiles at the little uke and raps his long

arms around his broad shoulders as he wipers in his ear. "Lets see what else lies in this attraction shall we full metal." Ed blushes and nods. They walk dangerously

close to one another passing another open corridor that was bathed in darkness. Mustang feels Ed's grip on his military coat tighten as he presses his body closer him.

"Ed," Roy says. "Your afraid of the dark aren't you?" Ed tenses up more, "No I'm not!" Roy chuckles, "So, Mr. big and bad has a phobia of darkness how pathetic." Ed "

punches Roy in the chest hard making him cough, "Shut it you jerk!" Roy laughs a little and pulls Ed close to his lips raising him so his feet don't touch the ground. Ed

blushes and struggles, "Let go of me you bastard! Do I look like a baby to you?" Roy smiles, "Ed," he starts, "when's the last time you had any milk? You don't look like

you have been growing much. " Ed thinks for a moment, "Mmm…probably when I was three, what's it to ya?" "No full metal…..not that kind of milk….think of the other

meaning." Roy says in a low sensual voice. Ed's face turns a bright pink when he realizes what he's talking about. Before Ed can say a word Roy pins him against the

wall with his weight. Keeping him still with his knee, Roy's hands work at Edward's jacket and shirt. With one of Mustangs knees pressed firmly against his crotch, Ed's

lips met his sempai's as they melt to the floor. "S-stop ….m-mustang…wait..,' Ed gasps, 'Wh-what if Alphonse hears me. What others hear us? What if-!" Roy kisses

Edward again sliding his tongue into his mouth making him quiet. Ed blushes and breathes heavily as they bask in never ending lust gasping between every sensual

kiss. "No one will hear. Now let's do something about that milk problem." Roy picks up Ed laying him back son that his head rests on his clothes as a cushion. He leans

down and kisses fullmeatal as he works at his belt buckle releasing the stiff soldier from below his waistline. Ed blushes and without warning grabs hold of it with is

gloved right hand and guides it into his waiting mouth. Edwards little sucks and nibbles makes Roy groan here and there but not enough to get what he wants. Ed

sucks harder deep throating his superior's length. Roy holds the young alchemists head as he sucks and licks vigorously. Soon after, Edward speeds up getting

impatient. Roy tenses up clenching the blonds head, "Fullmeatal, s-slow down." Ofcorse, Ed doesn't listen. Before Roy can say another word, Ed's mouth is filled with

man's milk. Ed swallows it all filling his appetite. This pushes Mustang to his breaking point. Roy pulls him up and pulls off his trousers, undies and all. Ed blushes a dark

red and begins to tremble. Roy just smiles turning him around to kiss his pale ass. After relaxing him and stretching him, he presses his monstrosity against Ed's glory

hole sliding it in slowly kissing Ed deeply. That night, Mustang makes Ed fee like hes the only person in the world who has his heart. An hour later, Ed wakes up

snuggled against Mustangs chest. Everything is perfect until he realizes how late it is. It's one thing to have all your dreams come true but, explaining this to Al is a

different story.


End file.
